


Always Prepared

by polyphaga



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/F, Grinding, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9045026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyphaga/pseuds/polyphaga
Summary: For prompt 182: Boss/EVA Stockings and strap-ons.
Well alright.





	

Even though her accommodations at the base were Spartan, she was playing the role of hostage, after all, Eva made sure they were well-stocked. And if part of her mission could potentially involve seduction, she really had to be prepared. But this side mission… well, it was purely optional.

“God,” the woman on her bed chortled, seeing what was in her hands when she turned around. “I was wondering what was in that huge bag you were dragging along.”

“Impressed?” Eva said with a smirk. “Sorry if you threw your back out trying to lug it through the jungle.” She teasingly flexed the tip of the sizeable yet tastefully lilac-coloured dildo with her fingers before sliding it into the harness and securing it around her hips.  Eva was already down to her underwear, her pencil skirt, blouse and jacket pooled in the corner. Her slightly lacy black bra and panties was complemented by the black straps around her hips, and the garters still holding up her dark stockings.

“Hey, I’m not that old… young lady.” The Boss was draped over the bed, legs dangling over the edge, propped up on her elbows. She had come to Eva’s quarters as soon as she was free, and therefore was still shrugging off her sneaking suit, already unzipped all the way down the middle. It revealed her firm, small breasts, hard nipples, the long scar that wound its way down her taut abdomen. So she didn’t wear anything under the suit, Eva thought, drinking in the sight as the other woman slowly lifted her hips to pull the suit down, revealing a fistful of tight blonde curls, and lower, already wet and flushed. For a moment Eva considered pushing this whole business aside and jumping in face first instead, but the possibility of showing off some of her bag of tricks to the older woman was a bit too tempting.

“Shh… Spread your legs,” Eva ordered softly. The Boss obliged, even greedily reaching forward to wrap her hands around her ass, running her hands up and down the back of Eva's legs, over the silk and straps of the stockings as she pulled her close. Eva felt the strap on nudge into The Boss’ pubic bone, sliding up, spreading her wetness all the way from the tip to the base of the toy. She felt The Boss sharply suck in her breath as it provided some gentle friction on her clit. The Boss’ hands dipped between Eva’s legs as she took in the strange sensation, trying to figure out how to manoeuvre something that she could almost feel but also clearly wasn’t a part of her body.

Taking advantage of her hesitation, The Boss began to finger her, gently running a curved middle finger in and out, causing Eva to instinctively grind the purple strap on against her, causing her body to relax and breath to heave with arousal.

“God… no fair,” Eva whined. “Weren’t you going to let me fuck you?”

“I don’t know, maybe I like this better…” The Boss trailed off, pulling away her damp hand to run her fingers along the length of the toy before guiding it lower, positioning it at just the right angle for Eva to lean forward into her. “But I’ll let you have your fun.” Eva let out a sigh at the sudden absence, but took the hint and slowly eased herself forward, closely watching The Boss’ expression as she filled her, stopping only when the strap on had fully disappeared.

It was unusual to see such a dignified and powerful woman blushing, but that was the sight Eva was treated to. The Boss’ relaxed breathing had turned to shallow panting, and she was flushed a light pink from the apples of her cheeks to the peaks of her strong, broad shoulders. Eva laid one of her hands flat between the other woman’s breasts, running her hand tenderly down her curving scar before pressing the heel of her palm against her, softly grinding on her clit in a circle. The Boss gasped, flexing her hips against the pressure. Eva took that as a cue to begin sliding her hips back and forth, seeing what would make the woman under her squirm. After a few tentative strokes The Boss grasped at the back of her thighs again, sliding her fingers under Eva’s garter-straps and digging in with her fingernails.

“Come on, I can take more than that.” Her tone was firm, cocky, but still a bit short of breath. Eva leaned down, nosing her hair for the slight odor of fresh air and sweat that seemed to be this woman’s only scent.

“Is that a challenge?”

The Boss only laughed softly, but her chuckling turned into a sudden moan as Eva hoisted her legs onto her shoulders and thrusted into her in a single motion. At first, she went for rough, deep thrusts, dragging The Boss’ moan out into a long whine, before taking a steadier rhythm, slowing down to watch her face, eyes fluttering shut with pleasure, and her body, usually solid and steadfast, beginning to tremble. When it seemed as though she was getting close, Eva slid her thumb between her soaked folds, grinning at how The Boss’ hips began to quake as she began rubbing her clit in focused circles. Eva continued riding her hard through her climax, becoming almost unbearably aroused at her deep moans, and the sticky heat filling the room. Only after a few minutes of the quiet stillness afterward did she realize she was panting too.

The Boss was not a woman who stayed down for long. She took advantage of Eva’s brief distraction to grab her around the waist and playfully throw her onto the bed. She straddled one of Eva’s legs to hold her down, the wetness still coming from her body soaking through the thin stockings instantly, and Eva groaned, desperate to grind against her own muscular thigh. The Boss slid her fingers between Eva’s legs again, teasing moans out of her as she unhooked the strap on’s belt with the other hand, before pulling away to secure it around her own waist.

“Now it’s your turn, darling.”


End file.
